Guys I'm dating
by LoveNeedTime
Summary: Jack and Kim are flirting, smiling and sometimes they going out, but they are not dating. Will it be a drama for Jack if there comes a new boy in Seaford High? Will Kick come together? Or will they tear apart? R&R! Kick story! Lesleyღ


**Ola readers! I'm back with a new story. Don't worry I can handle three stories! I was inspired from that whole bad boy thing and I couldn't let it out my mind until I share it with you all. I promise it's not the same bad boy's stories! I have other things in my mind. It can be sometimes familiar but I try to make it original to you but it's not the same as you think! Please give this story a chance! And please R&R! I'm sorry if the spelling is wrong or the lines are not good but I'm not a professional! English is not my real ****language****! Soo please go easy on the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or the things I forgot!**

* * *

**Full summary:**

_Jack and Kim are flirting, smiling and sometimes they going out, but they are not dating. Will it be a drama for Jack if there comes a new boy in Seaford High? Will Kick come together? Or will they tear apart? R&R! Kick story! It has drama, roman, friendship, hurt and comfort (sometimes) and way more times._

* * *

**Guys I'm dating...**

**Intro. **

**Unknown Person P.O.V.**

I woke up in a bad mood. School. Urgg why, why did we have to move to this place called what was it... Sea... Seaboard? Noo it wasn't that name. Ohhh... yeah Seaford. I was fine in Chicago. I had girls and my girlfriend. That I broke up whit two days ago. She was crying but yeah I said "I'll be back sometimes" then I left and now I'm here already two freaking days. Yesterday I went with my parents to my neighbor to have dinner. Misses and Mister Crawford. They saying that there daughter couldn't come 'cause she has other things to do, but I saw her pictures. She's really pretty. It's sad that she wasn't here. I would like to talk to her and maybe make a move on her. Sooo sad... But hey I see her today at school... I hope she's in one of my lessons. I changed in my clothes and grabbed my bag and walked down stairs. I was greeted by my mom. I smiled and eat my breakfast. When I was done I stood up and yelled "BYE MOM!" and I shut the door. I had to walk to my school... Urgg 'cause my dad will look for a motor for me today and he needed the car soo. I had to walk. A lot of girls were looking at me. I shook my head and walked father. I saw my school Oh god. It's giving me the creeps. I walked inside and it smelled like learn stuffs. Yuck. I walked to they principals office and opened the door. "Never heard of knocking?" He asks. I said "sorry man I am new and a little confused. I will knock the next time" He said "good. Well here is your timetable and your books you have already?" "No I don't have all the books" He nod and said "okay but please get your books in order mister!" I nod and said "See ya!" I grabbed my timetable and my bag and I walked out the office.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

It was a funny night last night. Jack asks me out finally! Yeah you got it right I love him! I was at my locker searching for my biology book. Finally I found it. I closed my locker and saw Grace with a 'tell me everything' look. I said "Hey Grace how was you date?" "It was fun... Until I saw something" she said dreamy. I looked at my best friend and ask "Huh? What did ya saw?" "Ohhh just two lovebirds eating a pizza together..." She said still dreamy. I said "Okay what did Michel did to you?" she said "Only a kiss and that's it..." I said "I still don't get the point" She looked around and said yelling while grabbing my arms. "YOU ARE DATING JACK?!" I shocked and said "Noo! We are not dating!" "Why did I saw you eating with him a pizza!?" she ask exited. I looked at the guys who were coming this way. "I tell you later okay?" I said to her and she nod. "Tell her what?" ask Jerry. "Tell her how my day yesterday was." I said to him. "Ohhh we want to know also" Eddie said. I said "Yeah better not." I walked away with Grace. "Why not?" ask Milton. "None off your business! Nerd" said Grace. "WOOW someone have her period." Grace eyes winded and said "Ya have to listen you L-" "Lovely boys we have to go to class or miss. Grandwitch will give us detention" I cut Grace by telling them that and we went to History. Man I hate history! Lucky for me we watch a movie. Soo Grace and me walked at the back from the class and sat down. During the movie the teacher read her drama book and the class watched the movie. Only I got a flash back from yesterday...

* * *

_We were all at the dojo practicing our routines. Eddie and Milton did a routine together and Jerry, Jack and I did a routine together. We were quick done soo. We left practice earlier. I walked to Phil's with the guys and they ordered. Then I saw Grace and Michel. They were probably on a date now. Jerry and Jack came and Jerry asks "Why is she dating him?" "It called love Jerry" I said. "Yeah but still he's not her type" Jerry said. "Why do you care?" ask Jack. I answered him "'cause he has a tiny crush on Grace, but I think it's not a tiny anymore" He laughed and Jerry said "and still I don't think they have to date each-other" He looked down at his falafel balls and eat them. I signed and Jack said "dude if you really love her. Ya should have told her earlier before Michel asks her out. Now it's I guess to late" "You know Jack... it's never too late! Just keep your eyes on Kim and ask her out then! Before it's too late!" He hissed at him. I looked with big eyes and said "okay... well... I see you guy's..." I stood up and walked awkwardly out Phil's. I sat down at one of the benches and thought about what Jerry said. 'Ask her out then! Before it's too late! Ask her out then! Before it's too late!' those words keep repeating in my head. Jack will never lose me... I have still feelings for him that I never wanted to admit it. "Kim?" I turned around and said "hey Jack" he sat next to me and ask "are you okay?" I nod and said "Yeah I am... It's just... Jerry likes Grace allot but he never had the guts to ask her out." He laughed. I said "What it's true!" we saw Julie and Milton walking hand in hand out the dojo. "It seems that the mach makers did a good job with Julie and Milton" I smiled and said "Yeah almost 6 months" He nod and then he stood up and held his hand out. I took it and we walked Jack was joking around and I was laughing. Then we stood still. Then Jack said "I'm not making the same fault like Jerry" I was confused I ask "What?" Then he asks me "Do you have any plans for tonight?" I said "only I have my new neighbor over." "Could you please skip that and go in stand meeting you new neighbor to go with me to grab a pizza?" he ask me. "So in stand meeting my neighbor I have a" "Date" Jack said to me. I smiled and said "I would love to Jack" He smiled back and said "come" and then we walked together to the restaurant._

* * *

BRRRRIIIIINNNGGGGGG!

Huh? O the les is over. I stood up and walked to my next class Biology. That I had with Julie and Milton. We walked together to the class. I sat before Julie and Milton and Milton tapped my shoulder and I said "Yes? Milton" "What happened yesterday?" he ask me and I said "nothing we were earlier done with practice and went to Phil's and I relaxed by sitting on a bench and then talked to Jack and went home." He nods. Then the teacher came inside talking to a boy. The boy has brown hair, bright blue eyes, a smile of an angel and he looks not nervous but cool. He is really cute. Snap it. The teacher pointed at a place next to me. The boy nod and sat next to me. The Mister Johannes said "Class we have a new student his name is Jansome Joaking." all the girls looked at him. He looked at them and they blushed. I rolled my eyes. He said "Jansome and you are?" I looked at him and said "Kim" "Nice to meet you Kim" I smiled at him and listened to the teacher. Finally the bell rang. I stood up and waited for Julie and Milton. I said "Oh come on nerd birds! We have lunch!" I heard laughing next to me and I saw it was Jansome. I ask "What?" He said "That was really funny" I said "Um thanks." Finally they stood up and said "come then" we walked to our lockers. I put my stuffs back and grab only Math and shut my locker. I waited for Jack and Jerry so I stand against my locker. Someone stand next to me and I looked at the person.

* * *

**Eddie P.O.V.**

I walked out gym to my locker and I knew that we have to go to Kim's locker. Soo I put my stuff away and I grabbed my Health book and walked down the stairs and I went ahead to Kim's locker. I stopped automatically and saw a brown haired dude against Kim's locker. That dude tried to kiss Kim! I said "SOO WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" the turned to me and I saw that guy's face! It was J-

* * *

**Well I think this is a good time to stop.**

**I leave it with a cliffy. **

**Well who do you think is the person who tried to kiss Kim?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**Please go easy on the reviews!**

**Love and Peace ****ღ**

**LoveNeedTime or ****Lesley ღ**


End file.
